Truth or Dare?
by Invadingyourvitalregions
Summary: America is hosting an International Sleepover and has a game of Truth or dare. Warning Many couples in the chapters and a LOT of Lemon later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in here, they all are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

"America! Open the bloody door!" yelled the short-tempered English man, England.

"I'm coming! Sheesh calm down!" America, the host of the International Sleepover, yelled as he opening the door.

"About bloody time. What took you so long?" England asked.

"Sorry for that, I was downloading an app for tonight's special event, Truth or Dare!"

"Kesesese~ did you that West? Truth or Dare, maybe you'll have to kiss your girlfriend, Italy." The former nation, Prussia told his little brother Germany. Right after that remark Germany shoved his brother towards the wall.

"Can we come in?" a pedophile named France asked.

"Sure. Come in the Hero's home!" America yelled to the former members of the Allies and the Axis with other countries. The countries present at the Sleepover were America, England, China, France, Russia, Germany, Italy, Japan, Romano, Spain, Belarus (she came because her brother, Russia, came), Prussia, Ukraine, Hungary, Greece, and Austria.( Canada was there but no one saw him)

As everyone arranged themselves in a circle, America explained the app that will appear in the night's event.

"See, this app will tell us any kind of truth or dare question. Okay?" America explained. "Now who's going to start us of?"

"Kesesesese~ I'll start it with a dare." Prussia blurted out.

"Okay Prussia," America said as he is reading the screen," You will have to have to have 7 minutes in Heaven with the closest friend you have in this group."

"But, the closest friend I have is West… That's disgusting!"

"You have to do it, no matter how much we both hate it" Germany blushed.

"But…But…" Prussia whined as Hungary pulled Germany and him to the closet and locking them inside with her in it.

There was an awkward silence in the room until the two German's time finished. Hungary was the first one to get out and was as red as a rose with a massive nosebleed.  
"OH mien Gott! Hungary, did they hit you while you saw them?" Austria asked her as he cleaned her blood.

"No… But that kiss was too much for me to withstand a nosebleed."

After that the two brothers walked out with a brighter red blush than Hungary.

"How was it, oui?" France said being his pedo self.

"Only you would ask that Bearded Bustard…" England snapped.

"Never mind that, little weirdo, Canada, truth or dare?" Prussia asked the shy brother of the loud America.

'H-He was here the whole time?' the others asked themselves in their minds.

"I'll choose truth then." Canada whispered.

"Alright, have you ever had sexual thoughts about any your siblings?"

"….Y-Yes…" the shy country blushed.

"What? You thought of me naked before?" America asked his shy brother.

"Not just naked, but sticking erected Florida in my asshole, masturbating me naked, and I giving you a BJ."

Everyone was silent, even America. Hungary and Japan were just cleaning up their nosebleeds thinking of all the images Canada thought.

"So-Sorry America. Truth or dare America?"

"I'm too scared that I'll get what Prussia and Germany got so I guess truth."

The question said, 'Have you ever had an orgasm in public?'

"Okay, seriously, France, are you controlling this app and asking these questions?"

"Oui! This is not work! I swear!"

"Sure, and no, I have never had an orgasm in public. Truth or dare France?"

"I choose dare. Maybe I'll be lucky and get a BJ from you Mon chesur." France whispered to England.

"Ewww… Well your wish came true, except **you** have give a BJ to your worst enemy." America declared.

"Mmmmm… take of your sweat pants now." France said.

"Can we at least go in the closet?"

"No." said France pulling off England's pants, exposing Big Ben already standing up proudly. Then France licked oh so gently, that it made England yelp a little. Then France began bobbing his head up and down very slow, causing his prey to moan.

"C-Can I f-finger myself?" Hungary asked.

After that remark, England shot out in France's mouth. France just licked it up and swallowed it.

_**My brain is fried… I can't think any more ideas. Until next time I guess. Now if you excuse me I'll be reading when France is giving a BJ to England. Chapter 2: Round 1 cont. Ok. Bye.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth or Dare? Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in here, they all are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

_**I'm**__**continuing from last part, so if you haven't read the first part, I insist to read it.**_

"Um, well that kind of awkward" England said pulling up his sweat pants.

"Oui that wasn't for me." France replied.

"Yeah, because you are a pervert that has dreamt that one day, you will give me a BJ!"

"Oh come now, you can't deny you dreamt that too. Alright Romano, truth or dare?"

"I choose dare, Bustard!" Romano blurted out.

America pressed the button and it read 'French kiss the one you hate the most for ten seconds.'

"Eh? Oh, well I change my choice to truth!"

"No, changing choices, Lovi~." Spain puckered.

"Uhhh…O-Okay, I'll do it!" Romano said before putting his tongue in Spain's mouth.

'This is my dream paradise, Yaoi everywhere!' Hungary thought.

"Bleh!" Romano yelled as he tried to take away Spain's germs from his mouth.

"Ohhhh! ~ Hungary, did you take a picture of that? If you did, send it to me!" Spain asked Hungary.

"Sorry, I didn't. I was too busy admiring that kiss." Hungary said disappointed.

"Bleh! That was still gross! Okay, Potato bustard, truth or dare?" Romano asked Germany.

"I guess I'll choose truth." Germany told the others.

"Okay, your question is 'Have you ever a weird experience at any of your country's type of celebration?" America asked Germany.

"Hmmmm… Well there was that time where I and Prussia went that German Sparkle P-"

"No, he hasn't had any weird experiences" Prussia blushed, closing Germany.

"Well, Truth or Dare, China?" Germany, asked the oldest country there.

"I choose d-"China said before he was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Who could that be? I'm sure everyone came here at the same time, right?" America questioned everyone.

"Oh, that must be Ukraine, I invited her." Russia told everyone, "I said that she can come since everyone else came."

"Oh, okay, I'll let her in." America told Russia.

"Welcome to th-"America said before noticing what Ukraine uses as PJs. She wore a very tight tank top that allowed to every escape from it. And I mean **every** detail, right to the nipples. Then she wore short shorts. No one expected her dress like that.

"H-Hi Ukraine. Come in!" America said pushing Ukraine.

"If you have any ideas, you capitalist bustard, I will snap Florida right of you, okay?" Russia Koled.

"Aw. But why?" America said while holding his groin already feeling the pain.

"Can I continue, aru~?" China said trying not to see Ukraine.

"Sure." America said disappointed.

"I choose dare, aru~"

"Alright, it says you have to kiss your relative's, or best friend's, crush in front of them."

"Aiyah! I can't kiss Greece in front of Japan! That's just gross!" China argued.

"Who said I have a crush on Greece?" Japan yelled, blushing like crazy.

"You eat dogs. How can kissing Greece be gross compared to that?"

"Aru~… Fine, I'll do it. Greece! Get your lazy ass over here!"

"Hmm? Oh, okay, I'm coming. What?" Greece said walking very slowly with cats following him.

"I have to kiss you in front of Japan for a dare, aru~."

"Hmm? Okay…" Greece agreed.

They both puckered their lips and made contact in front of Japan. Japan just stood there and tried to be as calm as possible, but failed.

"How could you kiss Greece in front of me? You are the worst brother ever!" Japan yelled as he hit China with his Katana Sheath, making a fight outside.

"Aiyah~! Don't hurt me! It was a dare!" China whined as he tried to run away from Japan. Greece just stood there and slept.

"I guess I have to choose whose next." America said trying to talk over the noise.

"Okay, Russia, truth or dare?"

"Dare please."  
"Okay, you have to marry Belarus."

"Wh-what?" Russia whined.

"Marry me. Marry me. Marry me…" Belarus said, already in a wedding gown.

"NO!" Russia yelled as he was being dragged away by Belarus.

"Was that his actual, dare?" Ukraine asked America.

"Yup. It sure was." America said.

"What? I'm sorry brother if I can't make it to the wedding!" Ukraine yelled running after her younger siblings.

"Doistu~, I want to go to a German Sparkle Party." Italy told Germany.

"…Let's go then!" He said as he dragged Italy to his house.

"W-West! Wait for me! You have the house keys!" Prussia yelled.

"Potato BUSTARDS! If you do anything to my little brother, I will kill you!" Romano yelled as he ran behind the German brothers.

"Lovi~… Wait for me!" Spain yelled as he followed him.

"Hungary needs to go to a hospital. She bled out when Japan fought for Greece." Austria said as he put Hungary on his shoulders and waked to the nearest hospital.

"England! Grab my rose!" France said with a rose covering his cock. As told, England grabbed the rose.

"Rape~!" France yelled as he, with England, flew away to a special room at his house.

"I guess everyone left. Guess it's time to hit the sack." America said to himself.

"But I'm still here!" Canada said silently.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou, Canada's pet polar bear, asked.

"I'm Canada!"

_**Sorry for the lame ending I got bored and didn't want to continue it. /shot for laziness. Okay, bye.**_


End file.
